1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to log splitter improvements, and more particularly to such a log splitter having a hydraulic-powered two-part telescoping lifting table and an improved splitting wedge.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
Log splitting machines having power rams forcing logs against stationery wedges have been known in the prior art. Additionally, log splitting machines are well developed in which logs are automatically fed to the log splitters. Such log splitter feeding devices generally use conveyors and winches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,008 issued Oct. 1, 1985 to Reini discloses a log lifter for a log splitter in which a frame is provided to lift logs to a position in which the log can be rolled to the splitting station. It has been found that the lifting frame of the Reini log splitter as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,008, while certainly an improvement over winches and conveyors, is restricted in the amount of upward travel that the lifting frame and any logs placed thereupon may be lifted. Additionally, log splitters of the Reini type utilize conventional splitting wedges which tend to cut the log when the hydraulic ram pushes the log against the splitter and do not utilize the two-fold splitting action of a multiple-faced splitter.
Thus a need exists for inexpensive and efficient improvements to a log splitter in which a two-piece lifting table having a hydraulically actuated pivotally mounted ram is provided to allow the lifting table to be raised beyond a strictly horizontal position and in which the wedge utilizes a multiple face with an increasing angle to effectively split the log rather than to slice or cut the log.
Such improvements in a log splitter should be uncomplicated in design, easily repaired, not subject to damage by proper use, and simple to manufacture. The instant invention is directed to all these needs as well as to others as explained in the following summary.